


Love In A Void

by softblackvelvety



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Creatures (UK Band), The Cure (Band), The Glove (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Budgert, CONSENT!!!!, Consent, F/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Porn, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softblackvelvety/pseuds/softblackvelvety
Summary: Robert pines over Budgie and they fuck :) First ~serious~ Budgie fic on the market.
Relationships: Budgie Clarke/Siouxsie Sioux (implied), Budgie/Siouxsie Sioux (implied), Peter Clarke/Siouxsie Sioux (implied), Robert Smith/Budgie, Robert Smith/Budgie Clarke, Robert Smith/Peter Clarke, Robert Smith/Steven Severin (implied)
Kudos: 4





	Love In A Void

**Author's Note:**

> I am calling their relationship Budgert and since there are no other Budgert fics out there other than my one crackfic I think I am at liberty to do so. Title from the Banshees song “Love in a Void” from their album Join Hands.

Today was a different day for the Banshees than most on the music front. Steven and Robert’s album  _ Blue Sunshine _ was getting finalised and all that was left were Siouxsie’s vocals and the mixing. Nor could the Banshees play because Steven was sick with a hangover and migraine, laying in bed desperately trying to sleep but head throbbing in pain with each small noise his neighbours made. Robert was basically evicted from his flat that he shared with Steven for the day because he “made too much noise” and “was making it worse” (bollocks - he did everything he could to help his friend/lover through his illness). Siouxsie wanted to be alone in the studio while she belted her vocals, and since Budgie and Robert had to stay out of the studio and away from Severin, they decided to shack up together. Everyone in the band had only recently woken up for the day but it was already 5 p.m and the sun was setting. The drugs made their sleep cycles nonexistent.

Budgie and Robert were of course very amicable, but the band was normally more split down the middle with Robert and Steven, and Siouxsie and Budgie. That dynamic was made even more clear with their Creatures and Glove side-projects. But the two boys were happy to spend time with someone outside their normal pairing. Steven and Robert had grown irritable with each other which was amplified by their constant state of drunkenness or being high, whereas Siouxsie and Budgie were feeling bored of each other and stuck in their relationship. Everything was always the same, and it seemed they could no longer agree on anything musical. Today might be a breath of fresh air for Robert and Budgie.

Robert was on his way to Budgie’s flat and his stomach felt strange. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t consumed anything yet today... but it felt more like that feeling before going on stage in front of a huge crowd that seemed larger every night... which put him off, because he wasn’t going on stage. He found himself thinking over and over again about what him and the drummer would do today, rehearsing things as trivial as how he would knock and then say hello when the white-haired man opened the door. With nothing yet in his system to drown out his thoughts, they returned relentlessly. He walked into the building and when he got to the door he knocked four times, cursing himself because in his head he had rehearsed knocking three times. No one answered yet, so he knocked again. Then again. He had a key so it was no big issue - since it was also Sioux’s flat and was much bigger than Robert and Steven’s, it’s where they normally got together, so everyone had a key. They were just a family. 

Robert heard the phone ring from behind the door, and no one answered after four rings, nor did he hear anyone moving, so he quickly went in using the key and answered. “Hello?” What startled him was Budgie’s voice on the other end of the phone.

“Robert, hi. I couldn’t stand being inside that flat for one minute more so I went to the bar. I tried calling over at your flat but you’d already left. Want to meet here?” This wasn’t at all how Robert had imagined the evening going so far. He felt sick.

“O- okay... which bar?” Budgie gave him directions and he put the phone down, collapsing on the black velvet sofa. It was a good thing he was heading to a bar, because he was in desperate need of a drink. After he began breathing normally, he left. He wasn’t frustrated about having to walk to another place now, but he was upset because he wanted his thoughts to leave him alone which wouldn’t happen until he was with the other man - if even then. The walk to the bar gave him nearly twice as much time to ponder why being alone with Budgie made his stomach so squirmy. He could only think of one reason. After all, he was already attracted to an artificially blond Banshee, so why wouldn’t he be attracted to the other? But he couldn’t let himself accept it. Oh, God, he thought. It was going to be difficult being alone with Budgie for hours. But where else did he want to or could he go tonight? With Steven wanting him out of the flat and Siouxsie needing to be alone to record vocals, he was stuck with his (newly discovered) love interest. Idiot, he thought, absolute fucking idiot. 

He looked up at the neon sign for the bar and took a deep belly breath before walking in. At least he was close to getting a drink now. Lord knows he needed it. He scanned for the fluff of white hair, and saw him sitting in the dark corner of the bar... why did it have to be the corner? The corner, where they’re closer to each other and eye contact is easier, where it’s darker and more isolated from everyone, more intimate. At least they were in public. If they had been at the flat and Robert had already realised how he felt about Budgie, he would have rathered just gone back to his own place and pissed off Steven than have dealt with the torture of being so close to Budgie, so alone that nobody would ever know....

“Robert!” Budgie seemed so genuinely happy to see him. His smile glimmered in that close-mouthed, slightly crooked way and he patted the cracked leather barstool opposite him. He was simply... down to earth. Robert saw exactly what Siouxsie saw in the man. 

“Hello,” Robert said, worried he sounded too formal. He was the kind of guy to withdraw from people he felt attracted to, which Budgie was probably aware of after being in the band with each other for so long, and he desperately hoped he didn’t notice. The only reason him and Steven were (occasionally - mostly just sexually) even a thing was because Steven became  _ more _ flirtatious when he was inclined towards someone. If it was just up to Robert he never would have taken the initiative. Robert took his seat on the high stool and asked Budgie to choose a drink for him. He didn’t feel like being decisive. Of all drinks, he chose absinthe. This is why Robert loved him, he thought - a thought which made Robert whisper, “shut up,” to himself, then he chastised himself when Budgie looked over and asked what he said. “I- I was shooing a fly away,” he responded and swatted his hand at an invisible fly, then accidentally swatted himself in the face. “Ow,” he cringed. His red painted lips contorted as he rubbed his nose.

Budgie was cracking up. “What did you have for breakfast today, Rob?” he asked with the insinuation of some sort of drugs or substances. 

“Oh, shut up Budgie.” After a few (uncomfortable) seconds of silence, Robert said, mostly for filler, “So, absinthe... interesting choice. Only had it once. Is this the psychedelic kind?” 

Budgie chuckled at how excited the thought seemed to make Robert. “There’s not really enough of the hallucinogen in it.” Then he added, “But knowing you, you could probably handle enough so it would be.” This made Robert laugh, the first time he had felt any emotion that wasn’t negative today. The bartender slid them their drinks, which they both took, Robert more eagerly than Budgie. Getting up at sunset was nice because it was the equivalent of day drinking, but socially acceptable because no one knew he had only been up for an hour. He actually quite liked the taste of absinthe, which was a good thing, considering he wanted to get absolutely bollocksed tonight. It made it more enjoyable, but he would have drank whatever he needed to, even if he hated it. 

Budgie finally said something that got a real conversation going, and Robert was immensely thankful. He finished his drink faster than he would normally and motioned to the server for another, but he was already feeling better now that he and the drummer were in a more organic conversation, and he started to wonder why he was feeling anxious before. That was, until he remembered it was because the drummer in front of him was in fact a most beautiful creature that he lusted over, and the feeling of worms crawling in his stomach returned. Throughout the conversation the same thing happened over and over: Robert drank some, started feeling better as he and Budgie had good conversation about whatever, wondered why he ever felt anxious, then remembered and felt horrible, and drank more. It seemed that this would be a long night.

....

An hour later, it was completely dark, the light inside more artificial, and Robert was finally drunk. Budgie was buzzed but not drunk yet, but still enough that everything seemed funny and it felt like he was wearing the wrong prescription of glasses. Robert was feeling much more open and relaxed, and had forgotten why he felt bad earlier, nor did he care anymore enough to rehash it. He was very aware of how hot Budgie was and of his attraction, but was no longer ashamed of it, or even scared. Finally, he had let go. 

At the next pause in their conversation, without thinking about if it was a good idea, he blurted to Budgie, laughing, “I’m gay.” He spat it in a funny way. He knew it was a stupid thing to do but he didn’t care, perhaps it was because of having a different kind of alcohol than he was used to. He should never drink absinthe again, it put him in too good of a mood. He hadn’t even said it in hopes that Budgie would realise Robert’s attraction. He just said it because it was something he had never said before, point blank like that.

Budgie grinned and laughed, and put a hand on Robert’s shoulder. “That’s very  _ interesting _ , Robert,” he said in a funny way and they both giggled. “Y’know what?” His eyebrows raised in an animated way, and he added, “I’m... bisexual.”

Robert’s eyebrows raised and he beamed. “That’s very  _ interesting _ , Budgie,” he said back. He wasn’t too bollocksed to realise that this was a very, very good thing for him. But it could also be a very  _ bad  _ thing if he and Budgie were to be alone, drunk, and likely high together all night. His drunken mind could only beam at Budgie’s admission, though.

“Wait,” Budgie said. His furrowed eyebrows gave the impression that he was thinking very, very hard. Everything seemed so funny and animated to Robert. “Are you and Steven...” he wiggled his eyebrows with a silly face.  _ Fucking? _ , Robert wanted to finish, to see if Budgie would show any hint of jealousy. Budgie left his sentence off there. 

“Mm...” he said, unsure. He gazed down at the floor. “Kind of. Not really. Never anything serious.” He wanted to appear open, in case Budgie was against fucking a man that was taken. But he was already going out with Sioux, so if he was taken and willing to fuck, then he certainly wouldn’t have a problem with the other being taken. Robert motioned for another drink, but the bartender told him he couldn’t give him any more because of how much he had already consumed. He froze. This rarely ever happened to him. He glared at the server from under his eyelashes. But he knew that as much as he tried to look intimidating he would just look like a pretty little goth. He still tried his best angry face, though. “You, sir,” he spat, pointing at the bartender, “are an  _ absolute fucking  _ wanke-” 

Budgie slapped his hand over Robert’s mouth and said to the bartender with a polite, suddenly very convincingly sober smile, “Don’t worry, we’ll go. He doesn’t mean it.” He slid the bartender a large bill and told him not to bother giving back the change, and dragged Robert out the door. Robert was still trying to yell, and Budgie kept his hand over his mouth until they got outside. “ _ You _ are the wanker,” Budgie said with a laugh to Robert. 

“Where will we go now?” Robert asked.

“Home, idiot.” Robert groaned, realising, even in his stupor, that home was not a good idea as he was with a hot drummer, drunk, openly gay, and heading to a place where they would be alone. He didn’t protest it, though, telling himself that there was nowhere else to go. But he knew that wasn’t the reason.

Robert was stumbling around the sidewalks, neon signs blurred in his drunkenness, sidewalk cracks jumping out at him, and yet he still, probably not even needing to, exaggerated his stumbling so he would just  _ have  _ to hold onto Budgie’s arm. Not that Budgie was sober, or even close to it, but he was certainly more stable than the guitarist. They lurched, arm in arm, towards Budgie’s flat.

Once inside, Robert collapsed once again on the velvety couch, face down in the soft fabric and giggling. “Why are all the bloody lights on?” Budgie mumbled as he walked around the open, light space and flipped them off, one by one. Each one made the lighting more seductive, just what Robert needed at this point, drunk and his horniness growing. Budgie came over to the couch, now with all lights but a lamp off, and sat next to Robert. The silence between them was unbearable, but it seemed there was nothing to say. Budgie noticed it, too.

“Want a drink?” he asked.

....

Budgie’s arm was around Robert’s shoulders and Robert was using it as a headrest. They both had drinks in hand, sipping occasionally, and one of them would occasionally say something that struck up a conversation for a few minutes. Then things went quiet, until someone spoke again later. Robert rested his head into the other man’s arm behind his neck and savoured his touch, which he would probably never get again, or at least soon. Budgie was naturally more touchy than him, or anyone else in the band, or probably most people. He never minded reaching out to an interviewer and tapping them endearingly on the shoulder, or touching someone’s back to usher them in somewhere. Robert wished it came as naturally to him but he just had to be so  _ awkward  _ about everything.

Budgie began massaging Robert’s shoulder with the hand already draped by it. He did it in an absentminded way, being so used to being a touchy person and all. Lightly at first, then adding more pressure as he got more comfortable, and Robert certainly didn’t refuse it. But he unwillingly froze up after the completely unexpected gesture, his mind and body wanting different things. His tenseness only made Budgie add more pressure to loosen it up. It felt good, oh it felt  _ so _ good, but it was nearly too much for Robert. Budgie hit a part of the muscle that made Robert flinch, and his head jerked up from its laying-back position.

“Oh- sorry,” Budgie said. It seemed he was blushing a little, or just embarrassed. 

“It’s-,” Robert whispered, looking down. He managed to find the will to look Budgie in the eyes - eye contact was something he was always so horrible with. He was trying to tell Budgie something with his eyes. The mixed signals this evening must have diminished any effort, though. “It’s fine. It... was nice.” He managed a smile, which made a previously concerned Budgie smile back, relieved. Budgie put his arm back, but only let his hand drape over the other’s shoulders loosely, not wanting to offend him again. Robert gently laid his head back on the drummer’s strong arm, enjoying the closeness.

After a few minutes, the awkwardness of the situation had worn off and Budgie started massaging him again, this time on the back of his neck. It felt even better than it did on his shoulders. Which was concerning. Was this normal behaviour for Budgie? Would Budgie act this way with Steven if it was Steven he was alone with? His hand crept up to Robert’s hairline on the base of his neck.

Robert noticed heat on his neck - heat that felt like breath. But he couldn’t move. He couldn’t risk ruining it, if it was in fact breath he felt. The lips he felt next confirmed that it was. His insides were screaming, but he didn’t want to make any sudden movements that would deter Budgie, so he didn’t move, just sighed. He sighed so lightly he wasn’t sure even Budgie, whose ear was right beside his mouth, could hear it. 

His lips were warm, so seductively wet, pressing into Robert a soft, open-mouthed kiss. The lips went away, to Robert’s dismay, but soon after found his jawline, which was accentuated by the way his head was laying back with slightly parted lips. He couldn’t wait any longer. He tilted his head and met Budgie’s lips with his own. Their kiss was languid, all tongue and light sucking. Budgie tasted like sweet wine and the sexy kind of sweat. Robert just  _ adored _ it.

It pained him immensely, but Robert groggily pulled away to ask, “Wait- what about Siouxsie? You can’t do this to her, right?” The drummer’s eyes angled down.

“Erm... Our relationship is... horrible. No sex, no mutual attraction... we simply live together. But we don’t even know each other anymore.” 

Robert ground his teeth. He wanted so badly to stop talking and just kiss him again. “But you’re both great. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You won’t,” he soothed. “Robert, you won’t. We’re alone here tonight... It’s okay.” Budgie froze. “Or... do you not find me attractive?” If Robert had a drink in his mouth, he would have spat it out from laughing at that accusation and how incorrect it was. Budgie continued, “There’s nothing wrong with it. We’re both tired of our love lives. Or whatever you want to call it.” He stroked the smooth top of Robert’s hand with one of his thumbs, and massaged the other shoulder with his other hand. Robert loved, so much it made him feel guilty, the feeling of strong drummer’s hands on him. It was so different from what he was used to with the very thin, unfit, unhealthy Steven. 

He gave up. “... Kiss me, then,” Robert sighed. The corner of Budgie’s lip turned up and he leaned forward without hesitation. Robert knew, all along, that he would never have the energy or the will to refuse this from Budgie. It was all he wanted, since who knows how long... how long he had repressed these feelings. It was easy to repress the feelings, since he and Budgie were the most distant out of all of the band. Robert realised he was getting deep into his thoughts again and told himself to just enjoy this moment, push away the guilt and let himself get something he actually wants, for once.

Neither of them had any idea where this was going. One of them could easily change their mind and leave. Maybe they’d just make out the whole night to pass time.

... Or maybe things would progress, as Robert so dearly wished.

“Stop,” Robert spat. Not at Budgie, but at his thoughts. It was the second time that night that happened. Budgie pulled away and Robert’s stomach sank.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “We can stop. We don’t ever have to talk about this again, never.” 

Budgie slid to face forward, away from Robert, but Robert reached out and pulled him back close to himself. He kissed him and said between kisses, “Nothing Budgie, I don’t know why I said that, I like this.” He had a hard time getting his words out. The alcohol made the words slur together and being near Budgie made him tongue tied. 

“Are you sure?” he breathily asked, not separating their lips.

“Mmm,” was all Robert could respond with. “I’m very sure.” Their hands gripped each others’ hair, got lost in it, and used it to pull themselves closer to each other. At first their kisses were slow, cautious, explorative. Now the newness was wearing off and they got more confident, the kisses breathier and more desperate. Robert felt a stirring in his stomach, a stirring that was turning into something more. Steven had never made him feel this way - especially lately, but even at the beginning of their (complicated) relationship. Steven made him go from zero to one hundred in seconds which left him feeling guilty and unfulfilled. This wasn’t like that one bit.

All that had been audible so far was their breathing, but now Robert let a moan slip out into Budgie’s mouth. He hadn’t meant to and his face immediately went red. But he was glad it had slipped out when Budgie started working at unbuttoning his shirt right after, no doubt encouraged by Robert’s small noises that he was now less afraid to let out. Robert was amazed by how swiftly Budgie did all this. From the languorousness of his kisses to how smoothly he worked at the buttons, enthusiastically but never rushing. He pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, revealing his pale expanse of skin, and immediately leaned down to kiss his shoulders and collarbone. “Oh, Budgie,” Robert moaned. And began laughing.

“Wh- What are you doing? Why are you laughing?” Budgie asked as Robert curled into his stomach and giggled. He furrowed his brow but in his buzzed, horny state he couldn’t help but laugh too.

“I- I can’t moan the name of a fucking  _ bird _ .” Budgie exploded with laughter along with Robert. “What does Siouxsie do?”

“She just doesn’t say my name... Sometimes she uses pet names.” Budgie spoke slower and slower towards the end of what he was saying - he was distracted by looking at Robert’s shirtless self. He hadn’t yet gotten a chance to look because they were too busy kissing. Robert noticed and smirked.

“Okay,” Robert laughed. “Sorry.” They started kissing again, both of them still smiling and nearly laughing while they made out. Somehow the laughing made them both feel less awkward together. Budgie shifted so he was sitting more on top of Robert, straddling his torso. He was actually a bit shorter than Robert so now they were just the same height, but he used his other leg that wasn’t on the couch to push himself up and make himself taller. He knew Robert was a bottom, and luckily tonight, Budgie was feeling  _ very _ dominant...

He caressed Robert’s face from above him, using his hand in Robert’s hair to hold his head in place, and asserted himself with his tongue. Robert moaned into his forceful mouth, steadily getting more turned on by the weight of the man on top of him. Finally Budgie pushed him back on the couch and laid on top of him, his leg scissored between both of Robert’s, not on purpose, but once he noticed Robert’s growing hardness he made it a point to press into it. He started getting hard himself and ground into Robert without thinking. 

This was so different than with Siouxsie. Sure, him and Siouxsie were explorative and could have wild sex sometimes, but it was always more caring. He cared more about making her feel good. Not at all like he didn’t care about Robert, but it was as if he was already more comfortable with Robert since there were no expectations and nothing to ruin. Being with another man, even if he was still the dominant one, made him more confident and unafraid to assert what he needed - and make the other know just how good it was. They had their manhood in common and that alone was all they needed for it to be more of a connection.

Robert began tugging at the hem of Budgie’s shirt, hoping he would understand what he was trying to say. He did, and slipped the shirt off swiftly over his shoulders and head. Robert awed at his body. It was so toned but not overly muscular. He had never done anything like this with a drummer, and he could definitely tell a difference. His hands were so strong yet gentle, and being next to someone so strong made him feel safe and cradled. He was constantly shocked by how strong and simultaneously gentle Budgie was, something that normally doesn’t go together. Steven was opposite: not at all strong - in fact, unhealthy - and he was often more unintentionally careless than Robert liked. Of course, he liked being dominated and there was a certain thrill in being degraded, in not having the other care how you felt. But the way Steven was... it was different... and certainly not the way he liked. It made him feel truly worthless. He noticed himself getting in his own head again and vowed to be present. This wasn’t Steven. This was Budgie. And he wouldn’t let himself ruin the, quite possibly, one chance he had with him.

“Mm, your body,” Robert moaned as he looked up at him, dark eyes and pupils enlarged. He reached out and stroked Budgie’s toned chest. Robert licked his lips like he always did, but this time it was different, intentionally seductive. Budgie groaned and leaned down to devour Robert, unable to stand seeing his red tongue dart out like that and  _ not _ suck on it. He moved his lips all around Robert’s body. He sucked on his neck and collarbone, leaving hickeys that would last days. The firm suction of Budgie’s lips on such sensitive areas of his skin made Robert whine uncontrollably, which urged the drummer on even more. Budgie languidly licked and sucked on the area right under Robert’s ear and reached down, slowly beginning to unbutton Robert’s pants. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered in Robert’s ear, right next to where he was sucking and licking. All Robert could do was whimper “mhm” while arching his back and trying to thrust into Budgie’s hand that hovered just above the fabric keeping his hardness from springing up. But Budgie held Robert’s hips down, and when he finally got the pants undone he slid them down Robert’s legs, boldly scraping his teeth near Robert’s lower inner thigh. He cried out, completely unrestrained, and Budgie grinned while pressing kisses into his thigh. All Budgie could think of was what was under those boxers, tented by his erection, and the thought made his own hardness grow. Robert grabbed and grabbed at Budgie’s bleached hair. He was completely lost in desire, which was amplified by his drunkenness. 

Budgie’s lips only left Robert’s body to tear off his own pants, revealing tight black boxers with a definite erection. He hovered his body over Robert’s again and ground into him, sloppily kissing at the same time. They were  _ so  _ relieved to have their pants off. It felt so very good with only thin fabric between them now. The thin fabric was the only thing keeping them from being completely naked against each other, the only thing keeping Budgie’s cock from being pressed against Robert’s ass...

Budgie’s dominance was growing, along with his confidence. He didn’t just want to have sex with Robert: he wanted to tease and control him, make him beg for what he wants until he’s a mess. It was what Robert deserved for being so pretty. His mind couldn’t stop turning with all the things he wanted to do with the pretty boy beneath him, writhing around desperate for any touch at all. He smirked and looked down at Robert’s face, eyes squinted shut and red painted mouth open in an O.

Budgie moved down again and hooked his fingers around the hem of Robert’s boxers, then dragged them down so slowly it was hardly noticeable at first. He dragged them down in such a way so that it was purposefully obscene when Robert’s dick flew out. Budgie bit his lip and couldn’t help but take a closer look, teasing Robert with his warm breath on him. Robert whined and tried thrusting to get any contact at all, but Budgie moved up to kiss him instead. “What do you want me to do to you?” he asked, their mouths less than an inch apart. Robert bit his lip and murmured unintelligible words. Budgie grabbed his hands roughly and pinned them above Robert’s head. This only made him moan louder and cry out, and his thoughts muddled together. The next thing Budgie whispered was so obscene Robert nearly passed out. Lips an inch away from Robert’s ear, Budgie whispered, “You like that,  _ whore _ ? When I take control of you?” He scraped his teeth on Robert’s earlobe and down his neck. Robert had no idea Budgie could be so dominant, so explicit, so profane...

“What,” Budgie snarled, “do you want me to do to you? I won’t do anything until you tell me.” Robert bit his lip and squinted his eyes shut, because when he opened them, the eye contact with Budgie was too much. 

“I...” He started hesitantly. “I want you to...” Budgie still had his hands pinned above his head, but he gently rubbed circles into them at the same time. “To suck me...” he ventured. He opened his eyes and saw Budgie’s beautiful grin and lustful eyes. “To suck my cock,” he stated, looking Budgie right in the eyes now. His head was swirling, he had no idea what was happening anymore, but he felt good and knew he was safe with Budgie, so he let go. When Budgie’s mouth went down on his cock, he arched back in pleasure and knew nothing else in that moment.

Budgie came up after briefly deep throating Robert and swirled his tongue around the tip. In this moment, everything about blowjobs and fucking men came back to him naturally. Budgie wasn’t inexperienced with men - he was bisexual and had his fair share of gay sex before Siouxsie. But since being with Siouxsie, he had  _ only  _ been with her. The closest he had to dick since being with her was when she pegged him with a strapon. He was glad to be with another man again. It was surprisingly familiar after years of only being with a woman. 

Robert’s moans encouraged Budgie. He had a definite style, it seemed to Robert. He would tease and tease, and tease and tease, then completely go down on him. Licking the tip of Robert’s cock, getting it as obscenely dripping with spit and precome as possible, then when he had enough of the teasing, would gag himself on Robert. It sent Robert into heaven. He leaned back, eyes closed, mouth gaping, letting out moans and other expletives, trying desperately to thrust his hips even further into Budgie’s warm mouth but unable to because of Budgie’s firm hands forcing his hips down.

Budgie switched to his hand stroking Robert, and used his tongue instead to lick down Robert’s perineum, down to his hole. “O- Ohh,” Robert cried as the drummer’s tongue darted inside and went in circles around his hole. “Budg-” He nearly moaned the drummer’s name but stopped himself. This wasn’t the time to break out into laughter anymore. “Fuck-” he gasped. “Fuck me, Budgie, fuck me, please, please fuck me,” he couldn’t stop begging while Budgie just licked and licked him into ecstasy. 

Soon Budgie stopped licking him and kissed him all over his face. Then Robert felt a finger on his hole and gasped. Budgie smiled devilishly. “Oh, please,” Robert whimpered.

“Please, what?”

“Please... sir,” Robert squeaked, unsure and blushing.

Budgie laughed. “No that’s- that’s not what I meant. I mean tell me  _ what _ you want.” Budgie tried to stop laughing at Robert calling him “sir”.

Telling him what he wanted was even more embarrassing than calling him “sir”, Robert mused. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Budgie would just impale him already. He pressed his lips together, waiting. Budgie wiggled his finger, but didn’t press any further. “Tell me,” he snapped, “what you want.”

“Please, I-” Robert couldn’t continue.

“Please  _ what _ ?” he growled.

“Fuck me with your finger,  _ please _ ,” he finally managed, and nearly screamed when Budgie did exactly what he asked. He curled his finger in a few different areas, trying to find Robert’s spot. He knew exactly when he did find it, based on Robert’s high pitched moan each time he hit it. Budgie occasionally leaned in and sucked him while keeping the rhythm with his finger. Robert’s moans changed to those of someone nearing orgasm, and when that happened, Budgie would take his mouth off of Robert. “I need to come,” he said desperately, trying to find Budgie’s eyes. His face turned red at how forward what he said was, but there was no other way to communicate to Budgie how badly he needed it.

Budgie, keeping his finger inside of Robert, moved up to put his mouth by his ear. Robert loved the way his breath tickled his ear when he whispered obscene words into his ear. “Wouldn’t,” Budgie started, “you rather me fuck you first? Come inside of you?  _ Then _ make you come with my mouth and give you all my attention after I’m spent?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Robert cried, just wanting anything more from the man. “More,” Robert demanded in a slow, slurred voice that made Budgie groan. Budgie was going to give him more, alright. He stood up briefly to pull the final layer of clothing, his underwear, down and off. It gave Robert a chance to look at  _ all _ of him, his gorgeous and toned naked body completely exposed before him. It was quickly gone, but Robert didn’t mind one bit when he immediately felt the tip of Budgie’s dick against his hole.

In this position he had great access to kiss Robert’s mouth as much as he wanted without twisting his wrist awkwardly or craning his neck. Between kisses, he asked, “Do you need more prepping?” He loved being dominant, but still knew consent and communication were always the most important.

“No,” Robert sighed unevenly, voice breaking. “Fuck me, just fuck me, please...” and Budgie pushed into his warmth. They both moaned into each others’ mouths in unison with each thrust, thrusts which were now speeding up as they got more comfortable and into a rhythm. Budgie supported himself on his elbows so he was at the perfect level to kiss Robert, and also able to extend his forearms to pin Robert’s arms above his head. Budgie noticed that Robert moaned incessantly any time he held his hands above his head, which only encouraged him to do it more, and harder. They both had sheens of sweat over their bodies, mixing together with the faint smell of alcohol and precome into the smell of sex. Robert loved the drummer’s moans and grunts, low so he could only hear them by being very near him. 

Their bodies moved together as one as Budgie pushed into him time after time. Budgie’s noises were getting more unrestrained and erratic, and Robert knew, even never having seen or heard him come and unknowing of what he’s like when he orgasms, that he was close. Budgie’s grip on his hands above his head loosened as he focused on pushing into Robert, and Robert seized the opportunity. He broke his hands away and stroked Budgie’s chest, twisted at his nipples. Now Budgie was the one crying out. He came with a hard jerk into Robert, leaning back with an arched back and head thrown back, and his arched chest and reclined head was the most gorgeous sight Robert had ever seen. Robert hadn’t even come yet, and he already felt wasted. 

Budgie stayed inside of Robert for a minute or two. He leaned down, heaving chest to chest with Robert, breathing heavily into his ear and occasionally tenderly kissing his neck. When he began breathing normally he slowly pulled out of Robert, which made the guitarist whine from the emptiness. Considering how tired men normally are after coming, Budgie seemed to get his energy back quickly. “Sit up,” he commanded Robert. He felt almost embarrassed at how dominant he was being.

“I- why?” Robert asked.

“Sit up,” he simply repeated and stared at Robert’s blue eyes. Robert, still mostly foggy headed and full of desire, obeyed and sat forward on the couch. His cock sat straight up and he blushed at how profane it looked, how exposed he was. Budgie liked him being this exposed, all his to devour...

“It’s your turn now, darling,” Budgie said. Robert’s cheeks went pink at the endearing term. Then, more darkly, he said, “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

Robert was getting better at this game of his: right away he said, “Suck me, suck me,  _ please _ ...” 

Budgie wasn’t going to simply make him come right away, though. He got on the floor in front of where Robert was sitting on the couch, between his spread legs that he spread out further. Looking his cock at eye level, he licked a long, exaggerated stripe all the way up. Robert was impatient but Budgie used his hands to hold him down so he couldn’t move and thrust. He got Robert’s cock soaking wet with his spit from tip to base. Finally he went all the way down, and Robert released a long moan as Budgie purposefully gagged himself by pushing his head as far down as he could, his nose all the way to the curls at Robert’s base. He pulled up for breath but Robert pushed him back down with a hand tangled in his blond hair. That action only made Budgie moan more, and the vibrations this caused on Robert’s cock pushed him closer to the edge.

Budgie pulled up for air, and Robert let him this time. Breath heaving, he rested his head on Robert’s hip for a few seconds, then looked up at Robert. The way Budgie looked from below him - his eyes big and wide, slightly smiling open mouth panting for air, hair completely disheveled - made Robert swoon. His dick twitched, reminding Budgie of why he was between Robert’s legs, and Budgie resumed licking, this time just at the tip. It drove Robert mad, this teasing at the tip of his cock. He wanted all of the warmth of his mouth. 

“Please, just make me come,” he sighed, and quickly cried out when Budgie took all of him in his mouth again. Robert’s eyes squeezed shut as he approached his orgasm. He bit his lip, and before he came, took one last look at Budgie. The drummer was looking up at him with wide, lustful eyes while he bobbed his head, the locks of white hair tangled together. The image sent him right over the edge. He screamed and leaked all inside of the back of Budgie’s mouth. Budgie let out a throaty sound as he pulled off and swallowed. 

Robert collapsed on the couch sideways, and Budgie moved onto the couch with him. They laid next to each other, breathing heavily in each others’ ears, taking breaks from catching their breath to kiss softly. 

There was nothing to say. They stared at each other until, at some point, one of them drifted off to sleep, and so did the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time really writing smut so I hope it was good! tbh I’m kind of happy with how it turned out. I wrote it while pulling an all nighter which definitely helped


End file.
